1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming plano-convex lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus and method of making lenses include the forming of optical lenses by pressure forming the lens in a mold between pressure plates. That is, male and female dies are impressed against a plastic sheet to form the lens or lenses in the sheet. Such lenses require the forming of both a male and female die member. Other means for making curved optical surfaces include placing a heated sheet of Plexiglas over a master mold and then allowing the sheet to cool. Still other methods include adding a solution of polymerized butyl methacrylate and monomeric butyl methacrylate in a mold having a curvature corresponding to the desired lens. The solution hardens and becomes integral with the lens, forming the optical surface thereof. This form of lens includes a method of making plastic contact lenses wherein the surfaces thereof are formed under pressure. All of these processes are relatively complex and expensive, requiring either accurate dies or pressure-forming devices or additional materials to actually form the lens surface.